


Because of Him

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, beginning romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that took place in Blackwood Pines, Sam tries to figure out why Mike's acting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1; I've followed the storyline of the gameplay I've watched. Jessica, Matt, Josh and Emily died in that one.  
> Note 2; I've shipped Sam/Mike since they worked together. They have such great chemisty and are both the strongest characters of the group in my opinion.  
> Note 3; It's short, just a drabble. More of them is coming soon.

Because of Him  
“Is there someone who you want to come with you?” I turn around at the police officer’s question. They just let us go out of the office. The man described me as nuts when I told him about the mines. He wants me to go into therapy, but I know what I’ve seen; What we’ve all have seen and a therapist questioning me is the last thing I need.  
“No, I’ll call my parents once I get there.” I walk towards the ambulance, stepping in and taking place opposite of him. I may not need any medical attention but hell I’m not leaving him alone.  
“I’ll go!” I say with a nod at the officer before pulling the back door close.  
“Did it hurt you? Sam, I thought you said you were okay!” I glance at Mike with a stern look.  
“I’m fine, but you’re clearly not!” His gaze rests on my face, confusion gracing his features.  
“Are you saying you rather go to the hospital because of me instead of going home?” The disbelieve in his voice, the emptiness in his eyes; He’s so done with the world and any act of kindness seems useless to him. He’s acting like Josh after Hannah and Beth’s death.  
“No,” I reply honestly. I’d give anything in the world to go home. “But when a friend needs me, I’m there for him.” He smirks at me, a hollow chuckle escaping his throat.  
“So we’re friends, huh?” I frown, standing up to sit next to him.  
“We’ve been friends since second grade. Why do you say something like that?” Mike takes a deep sigh going with his good hand through his hair. “ I-We, all of us didn’t want to come here. Since the prank we’ve barely spoken to each other. Emily and I broke up, the boys parted, Jess and I became a thing and we…” Mike lets his head rest against the side of the ambulance, “We didn’t talk to each other for a year.” I nod looking down at the floor. I’ve got to admit I blamed Jessica and Mike for the prank that was pulled on Hannah. It was her idea and he was the damn bait. Now we know she had a crush on him, a slightly obsessive one that is, we should have never agreed to it.  
“We’re here.” The nurse says as the doors are pulled open. Doctors try to get a hold of Mike, but he pushes them back going in by himself. I try to keep up with him as he goes up to the information desk. The young girl’s mouth falls slightly open as she sees him.  
“I just need someone to check these.” Mike huffs lifting his hand up to show her the two missing fingers and the bandage he fabricated himself in the Sanitorium. The girl becomes pale, before leaving to get someone.  
“Hey relax!” I say as he impatiently takes place on one of the chairs. As he doesn’t reply, I give him a small nudge. “Mike!”  
“Sam, stop it.” He answers emotionlessly. What’s happened to the Mike fighting the Wendigoes or making the big decisions. “No!” I say pulling him out of the chair by his arm.  
“Why don’t you leave me alone, Samantha?!” He screams pushing me away. “Because I want to know why you’re acting like this all of a sudden?!” I yell back, tears are burning in my eyes but I won’t let them fall. “You changed in a matter of hours and became this brave leader who tried to save everyone! Who sacrificed himself more than ones! And since you left that police interview you’ve turned back into the dick you were before! What’s wrong with you?!” My voice is hoarse of all the shouting and the tears have fallen anyway, ignoring my protest.  
Mike stayed silent throughout my rant, staring me right in the face. “One of my best friends tried to play a sick prank on me, I shot my ex in the eye, I had to amputate my own damn fingers, I fought off Wendigoes-who aren’t supposed to exist-and my girlfriend died because of my fault. Jess is dead because I wasn’t quick enough. I could have saved her, Sam. I could have saved her!” He isn’t crying but his voice broke along the way.  
I do the only thing that comes to my mind and wrap my arms around his neck. Surprised for a second, he’s frozen in place before embracing me too, his face buried in my hair. “You did everything you could, Mike. If it wasn’t for you we would have all died.”  
“I’m sorry, Sam.” He whispers and I feel the tears drip onto my jacket. “I know.”  
It will all be fine again, but it will take some time, and until then I’ll be the one to try to patch him back up, piece by piece.  
The End


End file.
